It's me and you
by Gleek211
Summary: Okay I'm new so please be nice and here's the summary to my first story. Hello my name is kitty Wilde I am a Cheerios apart of glee club, beautiful and popular but there's one problem that makes my life horrible my dad abuses me. I know the summary sucks but please review and remember my first story ever and please tell me if you think I should continue
1. This is my life

Kitty pov.

I wake up to loud screaming that could make anybody deaf and loud stomps beneath my bedroom floor. It's my dad he's name is Peter Wilde he has been abusing me ever since I told him about Julie's older brother as you can probably guess he doesn't believe me. I am hesitant to get out of bed and go down stairs because I have no idea what is going to happen today but I obviously have to go to school because i'm apart of glee club and being there makes me happy. I also can't wait to see my crush Ryder Lynn last week he told me he was molested like me ever since then we've been close. I look at my alarm clock and it is 6:00AM and the bus comes at 7:00AM let's go get ready for school yay she said sarcastically don't you see my excitement. " KITTY GET THE HELL DOWN HERE NOW!" it's my dad I swallow hard and head down stairs and at this moment I'm scared.

I get to my living room and my dad is standing on the carpet furious and I don't know why. "Hi" I say still very shaken up " YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WITCH YOUR A LIAR AND AN UGLY HORRIBLE PERSON AND YOU DESERVE ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING ABOUT TO HAPPEN TO YOU" my dad screams at the top of his lungs. I swallow hard as he steps towards me we are now about 2 inches apart. _**Slap **_he hits me in the face and tears start filling my eyes " AHH" I scream as he pushes me to the floor and kicks me in the gut. I lay on the floor crying trying to make sense of what is happening Im still not used to it and its been going on ever since sixth grade but then come to think of it I don't think I will every understand this. " now go to school ungrateful bitch" .

At McKinley

I finally get to school and head to my locker. 743180 I open my locker and look at the giant blue and purple bruise that fills my face okay time to face the day.

Through out the hole school day I got so many questions about the bruise now time to go to glee club. I walk into glee club while is talking about the set list for regionals " oh my god kitty what happen" my friend Britney yells as I enter the room stops his speech and turns around and he says " kitty what happened are you alright" , " nothing I'm fine" I say and head to my seat. I sit next to Marley with Ryder on my other side. " kitty what the hell happen" Marley says referring to my bruise" , " nothing" I inform her. " well you have a bruise taking up half your face that can't be nothing" Marley' s boyfriend Jake steps in. " I said nothing nothing I swear" I say and they back of. I turn around and see a curious Ryder staring at me " what happened and don't tell me nothing" he says to me " I can't tell you I'm sorry" I say to him. " Ok but whenever you are ready you know you can tell me right " he informs me " I know thanks" I respond to him " no problem" he says and then he gives me a hug.

" Alright let's get started today I have an announcement to make" states to the club, " I have informed all your parents and they all said yes". " um excuse me what did our parents say yes to exactly" says Sam. " they said the would agree to come in to glee club and view our performances for regionals, yes Kitty" . " um did my dad agree to come in" I say hoping he would say no. " yes Peter Wilde right here he agreed. Why?" ask " no reason just wondering" I tell him what a lie. I'm so scared my dad is coming to my school what will I do.


	2. What will I do

Kitty pov.

That day I decided to walk home from school so many thoughts are running through my head like its a merry go round, my dad is coming to my school I'm afraid my secrets gonna get out and why would he agree to it any way I mean he hates me right. I finally get home after walking what it feels like the walk that never ends " hey dad" I say as I open the door and throw my backpack on the floor, " hello ugly witch how was your day hope it was horrible" he says to me, wow who pissed in he's Cheerios I thought as he lectures me about not being pretty enough. " um dad why did you agree to come into school and view our performances for regionals?" I ask him while thinking what I could do to cover up the bruise I got that morning covering my face " because I wanted to see what makes you happy" he says, that makes me smile but then he starts laughing and continues " ha no just kidding I'm just really curious how those people actually like you and how they even manage you your horrible its hilarious" he says still laughing his head off and slamming he's hand on the counter. " no that's not true they do like me their not just pretending, their not lying to me I swear" I tell him " really are you sure" he ask me " why wouldn't they like me " I ask him not really wanting to know he's answer " while because you suck, your mean and nasty and a horrible horrible person didn't you make that nice girl Marley bulimic? I mean you hurt someone they all really like and expect them to like you too your crazy they hate you" he screams at me. " no they like me they do stop telling me other whys" I tell him with tears running down my face " really are you sure because I'm your father and I hate you because I do the people in glee actually have a reason" he says to me. I can't believe he just said that to me I run up to my room and slam the door and cry in my pillow the rest of the night.

I wake up the next day and head to school I want to get as far away from my dad as possible because Tomorrow he's coming to my school. I get to school and run to glee club starts talking " okay hello everyone today I have a sort of pop quiz so pretty much what is going to happen is I am going to pick two names and those people will perform a duet in front of the hole Class let's see kitty and Ryder" I see Ryder get up and go to the front of the room wait who's singing with him wait did he say kitty oh okay kitty is singing with him oh wait I'm kitty. I go to the front of the room and stand next to Ryder " so you ready" says Ryder " yup I guess" I respond back to him " ok let's do this" he says that the music starts to play

**"Little Talks"**

Hey! Hey! Hey!

I don't like walking around this old and empty house

So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake

It's the house telling you to close your eyes

And some days I can't even trust myself

It's killing me to see you this way

Cause though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey! Hey! Hey!

There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back

Well tell her that I miss our little talks

Soon it will be over and buried with our past

We used to play outside when we were young

And full of life and full of love.

Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right

Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear

'Cause though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!

Don't listen to a word I say

Hey!

The screams all sound the same

Hey!

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!Hey!

You're gone, gone, gone away

I watched you disappear

All that's left is the ghost of you.

Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,

There's nothing we can do

Just let me go we'll meet again soon

Now wait, wait, wait for me

Please hang around

I'll see you when I fall asleep

Hey!

Don't listen to a word I say

Hey!

The screams all sound the same

Hey!

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Don't listen to a word I say

Hey!

The screams all sound the same

Hey!

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

" that was awesome" Sam says, I look up at Ryder and we smile at each other and then it hits me who cares if my dad hates me I have a hole room of people that love me and accept me for who I am and maybe just maybe thats all I need.

_hey it's Gleek211 here. Kitty's dad was pretty harsh in this chapter dont you think oh and also you know how kitty and Ryder ship names are ritty and kyder something I think would be cool is wilderyde or wilderyder thx please review._


	3. I'm so messed up

Kitty pov.

I stand there next to ryder while the glee club is cheering about how good our duet was and I cant help but smile.

" okay, Ryder, Kitty that was amazing fantastic job." says MS (that stand for the glee club teacher for some reason it won't let me type his name please tell me if anyone else has that problem thx)

" Thanks" me and Ryder say in unison. We go back to our seats and start the glee club warm up routine.

Ms starts " Do Re Me Fa Sol La Ti Do" the whole glee club sings with him up the scale, except for me I can't stop thinking about my dad and what he said to me maybe he's right maybe I am worthless.

" kitty why aren't you singing with the rest of the class you do an amazing duet and everyone is cheering for you and your in the spotlight now that we're doing something as a group your not even gonna sing at all, come down here right now" says MS . Uh oh I go down to the center of the choir room and look at all my friends, MS continues.

" Alright since you won't sing with the class why don't you sing up here to the class"

" no thanks" I say maybe I shouldn't have said that because he looks pretty mad.

" What do you mean no I am your teacher you will listen to me" he says as he lifts he's hand up with a furious motion and of course I can't help but think something horrible, don't say it kitty dont say it

" please don't hit me" I say as I use my hands to shield my self. Mr. Shuester puts he's hand down and looks at me straight in the eyes and says

" Kitty what are you talking about I would never hit you" I stand there shocked at what I just said and look around the room to see all the different facial expressions full of sorrow, curiosity, concern. I stand there for about two seconds and run.

I run into the girls bathroom and start crying my eyes out.

" Hey" I hear someone say I turn around and it's Ryder Lynn

" hi " I respond he sits next to me

" what happened in glee club why would you think MS would hit you" he says

" I don't know" I say even though I do

" yes you do tell me I need to know now." He whisper screams at me

" because my dad abuses me" I say and start crying into Ryder' s shoulders.

" It's okay it's all gonna be okay" he says trying to make me feel better

" no it won't I'm so messed up I'm scared of life, everything is frightening because of my dad maybe I'm just not meant to be happy" I say still crying my eyes out, Ryder takes me chin and forces my eyes to meet his and says

" now you listen to me Kitty Wilde you are meant to be happy, be happy your amazing and beautiful and i love you more than anything I just need you to be okay"

" did you just say you love me" I say curious

" ya I did" he says

" well um uh I love you too" I say he looks at me and smiles that one and only Ryder smile and I smile back that one and only Kitty smile.

_hi guys I promise next chapter will be when kitty's dad comes in because that will be the next day cause chapters 1 2 and three were all the same day thx please review and tell me if you want more and or what you want to see happen in this story_

_bye_


	4. I can't believe this is happening

Kitty POV.

That day I go home and my dad is lying on the couch with a liquor bottle barely hanging from his finger I close the door very slowly careful not to make it squeak I quickly tip toe up the stairs to my room. I get to my room and plop down on my bed relieved that my dad didn't wake up because if he's how he is when he's sober imagine how he is when he's drunk _ring Ring _I hear my phone ring " hello" I say as I answer my phone

" hey kitty it's Ryder are you okay "

" yeah. Ryder I'm fine my dads asleep. Are you okay"

" um well I'm just worried about you ya know"

" aww that's sweet thanks Ryder. Well I gotta go see you tomorrow"

" Kay stay safe and if he tries to hurt you call me"

" okay bye"

and with that I hang up and go to bed I'm in for a big day tomorrow my dad is coming to my school .

The next day I wake up and head down stairs

" hey dad you ready to go"

" shut up and yes I am get in the car" he says with the most bitter sarcastic tone known to man. I do as he says and get in the car we drive in complete silence with him just giving me death glares the whole way there. we finally arrive at McKinley and me and my dad walk into the school to the choir room where Ms is giving a lesson everyone is in there with one of there parents I spot Ryder in one of the chairs he quickly goes up to me and grabs me by the hand and pulls my to the chair next to he's.

" Woah you okay" I say trying to catch my breath

" Are you insane he's hurting you why are you near him" he says being all over protective of me I do think its sweet but I guess I'm just not used to someone protecting me.

" Well I live with him so" I say trailing off not knowing how to end that sentence .

" Okay well your seating next to me "

" okay" I say as he takes my hand and we turn to listen to today's lesson.

After all of the parents heard our song for regionals all they did was clap and say they were so proud of us well that is except for my dad. Right now I'm talking to Marley when my dad goes up to my and and shoves me with he's shoulder.

" HEY DON'T TOUCH HER" I hear Ryder say as he runs across the room and tackles my dad to the ground and starts to punch him. As this was happening MS is trying to pull Ryder of off my dad and everyone else is just shocked. Finally Mr. Shue gets Ryder of off my dad and Ryder is looking at me with a sorry I had to face.

" You son of a bitch what the hell is wrong with you " my dad screams at Ryder

" WELL DON'T YOU THINK YOU HURT HER AT HOME ENOUGH" the whole rooms goes silent and then Ryder continues, " yeah that's fright he abuses Kitty the girl you all thought had the perfect life has a pretty sucky one if you ask me ".

After that everyone stares at me and I run out of the room to the court yard ( yeah I don't know if McKinley has a court yard but in my story they do and PS its also raining) I get to the court yard and start pacing back and forth and playing with my hair and I feel like I can't breath.

" Hey" I feel arms take my shoulders and turn me around and once I realize its Ryder I break free and turn away from him and cross my arms in anger.

" Listen Kitty I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that with out your consent"

i ignore him but then I turn around and tell him what he needs to now

" are you crazy do you know what my dad is going to do to me when I get home now that everybody knows " I say to him still crying.

" Yeah I didn't think of that" he says shyly

" yeah you didn't did you" I stay still very pissed off

" I'm just worried about you " he says to me, and then I loose it

" what the hell are you talking about your so stupid why the hell are you worried about me I'm not your sister, I'm not your mom I'm not even your friend so stop acting like your my saviour cuz your not" right when the words escape my mouth a regret it. And with that I walk away leaving a confused Ryder behind.

I decide to walk home because I'm terrified to approach my dad I don't know what I'm gonna do when I get home or what he's gonna do. Suddenly I pass , Marley' s mom parked car with Marley in the passenger Seat.

" Hey" Marley says as I approach her car

" hey" I reply back

" so you okay"

" yeah I'm fine I guess well I gotta head home bye"

" Kay bye" she says and with that I walk away and think about

what I'm really upset about Im not really upset about my dad more about Ryder he's the only one who's ever been there for me and I hope I didn't ruin what we have or had. as I'm about to reach the road I see Marley pop her head out the window and scream.

" Hey Kitty" I turn around to her and say

" what"

" do you wanna sleepover for a while?" She ask me

" yeah I would love to" and with that I walk to Marley' s car with a smile on my face.

**Hey guys Gleek211 here I finally up dated my story sorry it took so long. So do you Guys think Ryder and Kitty will make up or what her father will do to her now that he knows she told someone. Review and tell my what you think. **

**Thx xox**


	5. Maybe it will be okay

Kitty POV.

Right now it was almost midnight and I was at Marleys house we were eating popcorn and watching grease. " I can't believe you got sandy" I say referring to when we did grease as the school play " Me neither" she response and turns her head towards me and we just start laughing. " So um you and Ryder huh" says Marley , after she said I got kinda sad " well ya know I'm not that sure right now I thought we were becoming close but you know with everything goings on its kind of hard be in love when your not even sure if the person hates you or not" I said that pretty fast but I assume marley heard me because of her sympathetic eyes she then turned her bod fully towards me when she saw that I was crying. " what do you mean if your not sure if he hates you or not Ryder loves you we all love you", " why I'm horrible I made you make yourself throw up and you love me that makes no sense nobody in that school has any reason to love me I hate me I suck " I then started bulging out my eyes and Marley put her hand on my shoulder and started to rub comforting circles around my back and then she says " Kitty Wilde does not suck Kitty Wilde is a girl that's scared she's hurt people to get herself even just a little bit happy Kitty Wilde is not perfect she for from it but she is loved by everyone that steps in that choir room and she always will be" " thanks Marley" I say wiping the tears from my face " but that's not true at least not with Ryder" I say she then looks confused and says " what? why wait wait huh explain". "Well early today at school when Ryder confronted my dad I ran out into the courtyard and we had a Pretty bad fight" That's all I could say cause I didn't want to relive it " okay well then call him or something but trust kitty he doesn't hate you" . " thanks Marley " I say then we start to full to sleep.

The next morning I decide to call Ryder

R: hello

K: hi um its kitty I'm so sorry about yesterday

R: oh hey Kitty yeah me too I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry

K: so you don't hate me

R: no of course not kitty I could never hate you your amazing I mean I love you

K: well that's good to kno wait what you love me

R: yeah I do not as a friend or a sister as well more

K: more you mean like a girlfriend

R: yeah I wanna ask you but I don't wanna say the G word

K: so then don't use it

R: okay then Kitty Wilde will you be my more?

K: yes Ryder ill be your more

R: really cool I love you

K: i love you more

I then hang up the phone with the goofiest smile stuck on my face " hey why are you so jolly " Marley says as she enters the room. "I'm Ryder's more " I say jumping up and down she looks at me with the most confused face ever " um I mean girlfriend " she then gets a goofy smile too " OMG are you serious" she then jumps onto her bed and starts jumping up and down and screaming " RYITTY I SAY RYITTY NOW YOU SAY RYITTY" , " um Marley this isn't a TV show there are no ship names" she then puts her hand on her hips and pretty much forgot everything i said and continued to say " RYITTY CAN YOU SAY RYITTY " she points to me " ryitty" I say then Marley pulls me up on her bed and we start jumping up and down and screaming " RYITTY" back and forth at the top of our lungs. we then both some how fall of the bed and were now laughing hysterically " I should really head home " I say well gaining control of myself " oh okay I guess ill see you tommorow" she says and I can tell she thinks I should stay but I'm not sure if I'm welcomed. I then go downstairs and as I'm about to open the door to leave Milly, Marley's mom stops me " were do think your going" she says to me " home " I quickly say back " not on my watch you are not going back to that man he hurts you the school is going to report abuse " that made me terrified I then started to hyperventilate " what there reporting abuse oh my god my dads gonna be so mad when he finds out he's gonna hurt me " Milly then puts her hands on my shoulders and says " He can't the police will get him and he will go to jail and he will never touch you again okay" that made me calm down a little bit but then another question popped into my mind " then were will I stay" she then looks at me with a smile and says " With us".


End file.
